Por un beso
by Cynder94
Summary: Y es que un solo beso tiene el poder de dejarlo lleno de dudas. / Para el reto Inspiración del foro Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus.


**Disclaimer: **_Harry Potter_ no me pertenece, es obra de J. K. Rowling.

_Esta historia participa en el reto _Inspiración _del foro _Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus.

**Paisaje: **Pollock Number 8

**Banda sonora: **Alla Turca for 2 violins

**Palabra**: vela

**Por un beso**.

Y es que un solo beso tiene el poder de dejarlo lleno de dudas.

**Viñeta.**

Fred Weasley se revolvió en la cama enzarzándose en una pelea contra las sábanas que amenazaban con ahogarlo. Una vez. Y otra. Y otra más. No podía evitarlo, era incapaz de quedarse quieto.

Desde la otra cama su hermano George murmuró unas palabras ininteligibles, probablemente invitándolo, no con excesiva amabilidad, a que dejase de alborotar.

Fred clavó la mirada en el techo, tratando de ignorar lo que había sucedido tan solo unas horas antes. Por supuesto, no lo logró. No podía quitárselo de la cabeza. Y es que si tuviera que explicar cómo se sentía solo podría decir que confuso. Terriblemente confuso. Y esa era una sensación a la que no estaba acostumbrado.

Inspiró hondo, soltó el aire muy lentamente. Nada. Probó a dejar la mente en blanco, pero pronto su lienzo imaginario comenzó a llenarse. Líneas, salpicaduras, miles de ellas. Color gris, negro, verde, amarillo, marrón. De todo. Líneas entremezclándose, enredándose unas con otras. Sí, así se sentía. Turbado, confundido y aturdido. Así, sin más.

Y todo era por su maldita culpa. Ella era la responsable de todo. Y, aunque no sabía por qué, aunque no entendía qué le estaba sucediendo, solo podía pensar en volver a verla.

Se levantó de la cama, apartando las mantas de un manotazo. George volvió a refunfuñar en sueños; él ni siquiera le hizo caso. Salió al pasillo, preguntándose si realmente era buena idea ir a buscarla a las cuatro de la madrugada. Qué diablos iba a decirle.

Se dirigió a su habitación tratando de pisar con cuidado para evitar que el suelo crujiera. Si alguno de sus hermanos lo pillaba intentando colarse en su habitación… Dejó escapar un bufido. No quería ni pensarlo.

Estaba a solo unos metros de su puerta cuando una suave música proveniente de la planta baja lo hizo detenerse. En esa casa solo una persona podría escuchar ese tipo de música. Bajó las escaleras lentamente, agarrado al pasamanos para no caer. La penumbra era casi total; solo al llegar a la planta principal pudo distinguir el suave centelleo del fuego proveniente de la cocina.

Se acercó tratando de no hacer ruido. No quería sobresaltarla. En realidad, ni siquiera quería que se diese cuenta de que estaba ahí.

La música, a pesar de su volumen bajo, cubría el sonido de sus pisadas. Era una música que no reconocía. Parecían violines, alegres, sonoros. Vibrantes. Incluso podía sentir su propio corazón acelerado, bailando al ritmo de la melodía.

Y todo seguía siendo su culpa.

Ella estaba sentada en una de las tantas sillas que rodeaban la mesa. Había encendido un candelabro y tenía la nariz metida en el libro más gordo que él jamás había visto. Se mordía el labio, señal de que estaba concentrada. Le sorprendió darse cuenta de que sabía lo que ese pequeño gesto significaba.

Y, lo cierto, es que eran precisamente esos labios los que no se podía sacar de la cabeza.

Nunca hubiera creído que besaría a Hermione Granger. Nunca. A fin de cuentas, era perfectamente consciente de lo que Ron sentía por ella. Nunca lo hubiera hecho de haber tenido elección. Pero el estúpido muérdago que su madre había conjurado y los vítores de George cuando ambos coincidieron bajo la dichosa planta… No pudo evitarlo.

Lo cierto es que no quiso hacerlo.

Sus labios eran más cálidos, más suaves, de lo que había imaginado. El recuerdo del tacto de sus manos sobre su piel, de su aliento ardiente… Sí, le había gustado. Mucho. No podía negarlo.

¿Y por qué? No lo sabía. Todavía no lo sabía.

La observó en silencio durante largos minutos. Horas. Ella, enfrascada en su lectura, no fue consciente en ningún momento de que él la vigilaba oculto entre las sombras.

Fred permaneció allí pensando, dándole mil vueltas al asunto, hasta que quedó una única vela encendida en el candelabro. Solo cuando vio que ella se desperezaba, cuando cerró el libro, solo entonces decidió que era el momento de regresar a su cuarto.

Subió las escaleras lo más deprisa que pudo, rogando por que ella no lo encontrase allí. Cerró la puerta de la habitación a sus espaldas, se acomodó en la cama. Dejó que los segundos pasaran lentamente, incapaz de desterrar por completo los pensamientos que lo acechaban.

Cuando, por fin, el sueño lo venció todavía seguía dándole vueltas a la conclusión a la que había llegado mientras la contemplaba: Ron le importaba un pimiento.

Quería volver a besarla. Y lo haría. Por supuesto que lo haría.

**Fin.**


End file.
